drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Rrahzz Aldaen
History Rrahzz is approximately 20 to 21 years of age, never having really been sure since his father blamed him for his mothers death, and never allowed any sort of nameday celebration or acknowledgement. He is just short of six feet and just shy of 200 lbs with broad shoulders, but very little muscle, an average frame, and a boyish, freckled face, somewhat round, with emerald green eyes. He has lanky red hair that is usually kept in a leather cord gathered at his neck, and hangs halfway down his back. His demeanor is that of a shy and lonely person. He's had few friends, and even fewer family members. His Father is a bankers clerk in Caemlyn, shorter than Rrahzz, but one of angry temperament that beat him often. Rrahzz once had a sister who taught him to read, but she left around the time that he was ten. His father claimed she was spirited away by "Tar Valon Witches," but Rrahzz had his own theories on that. His sister disappeared at about the same time that one of the banks guards, also a friend of his fathers, did as well. The man had spent considerable time at the families house, and Rrahzz' sister always had moon eyes for him. Because of his abusive father, Rrahzz spent considerable time away from home, and due to his lack of friends he was usually alone. His favorite place to run away to was a small copse of trees just outside the Far Madding gate. His head was constantly in whatever books he could lay his hands on. As a child he hauled water, emptied chamber pots and ran errands for an assortment of innkeepers, in exchange for a few coppers and permission to peruse their libraries. With those coppers he bought his own belt knife and collection of books. An expensive past time, reading, but one he was willing to pay dearly for. With his belt knife and a stolen quill knife of his fathers, Rrahzz would sit in his copse and carve wooden miniatures of people he knew and saw, or animals and objects he read about. His Father put him in a job as a clerks assistant at the age of sixteen, and then kept the majority of his earnings. At about the age of nineteen, his father found his hidden collection of miniatures and the stolen quill knife. He was beaten severely and thrown out with nothing but the clothes on his back. With the intention of traveling the world, Rrahzz snuck back into his fathers house that night to secure his personals and a few clothes and cloak, and maybe some of his fathers coin. His father awoke and tried to beat him, but in the ensuing struggle was accidentally stabbed with Rrahzz belt knife. With his fathers blood on his hands, Rrahzz collected his things and fled Andor to the north, headed for the Borderlands. Following a mix up of boats he soon found himself in Tear where he worked for a banker there and lived in little more than a cubby in the attic of a boarding house. The Dragon Reborn came and went and shortly thereafter rumors of the Black Tower began circulating. The mind of Rrahzz was initially frightened of the possibility of channeling, but it soon began to appeal to him more and more. So at the chance of channeling and serving the Dragon Reborn, he began asking after the Black Tower, receiving several beatings and a number of attempts on his life for his effort. In one particularly rainy night, lying in the mud after another attempt, a man lifted him out of the muck and took him to his boarding house. When Rrahzz awoke, it was explained that this man could help him in his desires, could help him find what he was looking for. That man put him through a very strenuous test, a test of concentration and headache, but afterwards told him that he would be able to learn if he put his mind to it. Rrahzz assured him that he would, oh yes, he definitely would. Rrahzz as yet does not know, since he hasn't yet begun channeling, but he will come to find out that between his desires to channel and his shy demeanor, there lies a block, one that will severely hamper his attempts to channel in view of any one elses scrutiny. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies